Please, Thank You and Your Welcome
by This Username has been Taken
Summary: Some things shouldn't be remembered, but you just can't forget. What would you do to escape your past? Dye your hair? Change your name? Pretend to be something you aren't? The dark was coming for her, she knew the signs, but she couldn't let him go.
1. Pain and Hurt are not my friends

**Please, Thank You and Your Welcome**

**My first ever Fic! Please Review it would really, really help! Thanks for reading**

**Oh BTW, this fic is based on the songs of Missy Higgins, I'm sorry if you don't like her songs.**

_She ran until her face was numb with cold; And wore a cotton gown that blazed the night untold;she ran until her feet refused to hold; so heavy a heart for someone merely ten years old- The River_

She ran, white hair billowing out behind her in the smoky, choking wind. All she could see around her was fire, her brother's small hand was holding on tight as they ran, faster and further, aching pain all but a distant memory in their heads as the adrenaline kicked in. "Don't let go of me!" shouted the white haired girl to the mere 4 year old, tears were streaming out of both of their eyes, silver streams that barely contrasted against their unnaturally pale skin.

The boy stumbled for a split second, only to be scooped up and placed on the back of his older sister. "Sara! I'm scared!" he shrieked into her back, "What's going on?" as the tears soaked her clothing she came to a blunt, shocking realisation. _What__** is**__ going on? _She kept running, holding onto the small boy's legs, as his arms were around her neck. "Just stay close to me, Zero" she said to the boy.

They sheltered behind the shell of a burnt out car, placing Zero on the ground beside her. They peaked out from behind their shelter to survey the scene. There was fire licking at the walls of every building, if it wasn't already charred. People were emerging from burnt houses carrying family, pets and possessions from them, only to be- CRACKACLEACLE

She pulled her brother back behind the car and panted heavily, trying to block out the screams of the people being murdered. To her terror, she hear something all too familiar. "I-I don't know w-where she is I sw-swear!" the sickening sound of flesh-meets-metal followed, making the woman, who she identified as her mother, whimper in pain. "STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU-" her father yelled, followed by the crack of weaponry, forever silencing the brave man. "Tell me. Where. Kisara. Is" spat the boy, "I-I don't..." began her mother, sobbing.

"Mummy!" yelled Zero, revealing himself and running towards the woman. The woman looked up in shock "Z-Zero! NO!" she shrieked, the boy was faster, he turned the gun to the 4 year old and pulled the trigger. "NOOO!" screamed the woman crawling over to her dead boy, and cradling him in her arms "My boy, my boy" she sobbed, rocking him gently back and forth. "This is sick? Love? For a dead kid? I've had enough of this"

Another crack and that was the last of her family. Tears that had previously been dried by all the heat were painfully trying to protrude. She searched for the comfort inside her, she could not find it. All she could feel was the burning rage of her dragon. She heard footsteps coming toward her from afar.

"Where are you Sara?" said the boy in a low, very threatening voice. Kisara was scared beyond what her little mind could comprehend. The boy who had killed her family was now dangerously close to killing her to. She breathed as quietly as possible, hoping to not give away her hiding place. But her mind was running on energy that plainly did not exist and her breath became ragged and heavy.

The boy pivoted and headed straight for her. She blinked in disbelieving shock. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes were open wide. _Ryota. _"Big brother?" she asked, not entirely sure that it was him.

A dark smile crept across the boy's face and his raised the gun to her head, his red eyes gleaming with spite. The girl closed her eyes, ten was an age that is much too tender for death. The anger was surging inside her, looking to break from the hold of her body. To weak from fright to hold it back any longer, she let it free.

Her body shimmered with cyan blue light, engulfing her fear in its wash. Two large wings emerged first, white scales shining from the light of the fire. The tail and head of the monster were the next within vision of the light and soon, the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon peered down at her once-brother, letting out a roar of rage.

The boy had eyes that were opened wide in horror. "W-White L-Lightning Str-" She couldn't get the rest out. Her eyelids slipped over her blue irises and then... nothing.


	2. It's a Bomb of a distraction

**THANKS HEAPS PEOPLE 49 VEIWS! WOAAH!**

**As I said before, this is my first ever fanfic! I really would like it if you guys would review so that I know how well or how bad I'm doing. Thanks for reading this people!**

**Oh, BTW! HEAPS OF THANKS GOES TO: fard12dr, SheRese5 and Cloisenne for the loveliest things people have ever said about my writing ever. Thankyou sooo much!**

_And so that I do remember, to never go that far; could you leave me with a scar?-Scar_

_Several Years Later_

"Get the GOD DAMN DOOR GIRL!" yelled the man sitting on the couch, before mumbling something incoherent. More heaving beating on the door, as if on cue, followed the words of the man, forcing her to abandon the hope that he would just go away. Rolling her pale blue eyes, Kisara put down the pen she was using to study and excused herself from her homework. She ran across from her room to the foyer, using the route that avoided the lounge room.

She pulled the door open and peered out at the man standing there. He was skinny, with brown skin and dark curly hair. He was clean shaven and wore a red cap on his head. He glanced down at the note on the top of the box. "E-Eve Tatsumi?" he asked her, glancing up at her with his chocolate-brown eyes. "That's me" clarified Kisara, taking the box off his hands. "This is from KaibaCorp" he announced dryly, as if this were the twentieth time he'd said this today. "Oh" replied Kisara bitterly, peering over the box with distaste. "Is it a bomb?"

The boy blinked and laughed, as if this was a joke. "No, no, no miss. This is a dueldisk for the new tournament. KaibaCorp has selected you as one of the duellists participating" he smiled at her and put a clip-board on top of the box. "You must sign" he said, pointing at the dotted line beside her name. She half glared at him; _how the heck am I supposed to sign with my hands full of Kaiba-Crap?_ She put the box down and signed the clip board and handed it back to the boy. "Have a nice day!" he said smiling at her.

She shut the door and picked up the box. "Who was that?" came the hoarse call of her step-father from the adjoining room. "No-one" replied Eve irritably, stalking back to her room as fast as possible. "Who was it?" pushed the man, grunting as he adjusted himself on the couch. Thinking fast she ducked her head around the door post to answer her stepfather. "Door-to-Door Salesman" she said, pivoting back into the hallway before the gross man could ask any more questions.

Setting the box down on her little wooden desk, she slumped into the chair just beside. She looked up to the ceiling, counting the fractures and cracks of the roof. _What did I do wrong to have earned myself this treatment? _Not allowing herself to answer that question, she let her eyes drop back down to the desk.

As if on their own will her hands grazed over the top of her pen and instead rested on the box wrapped in thick yellow paper. She undid the tape with deft care. Pale, thin fingers slipping under the clean folds of paper, unveiling its contents without a single tear.

On her desk sat a white and blue-box. The word DUELDISK stood salient on the box, written in purple bold case above a diagram of some-sort of equipment. At the very bottom a clichéd KC emblem was proudly displayed. She turned the box to the side and undid the intricate folds of the packaging. Sliding the mechanism out of its polystyrene cocoon, she crinkled her nose distastefully at the device. _What the heck is this thing?_

Remembering the task that she had before the many wonders of KaibaCorp had distracted her, she cast the dueldisk aside on her desk and picked up the pen again. Flicking it in her fingers she tried desperately to focus on the task she was given. But her concentration was slipping back to the duel disk every five seconds.

Furious at herself for being so easily distracted she shoved the machine into her bottom drawer and her books into a little black back pack and her pencil case into the front pocket. This was going to drive her crazy if she didn't get as far away from it as possible. Swinging the back pack over one shoulder over one shoulder, she left for the library, hoping for a sanctuary that didn't make Pythagoras' Theorem seem boring in contrast to the dueldisk


	3. When Kisara met Seto's Abs

Taking the high road is better than waiting for the traffic to stop

**Heyy readers! I really hope your liking my story and didn't get to angry about the time jump! (For those of you who did don't worry. All will be revealed later into the story)**

**As usual, it would be really nice if you guys could review the story. It helps keep the show on the road, or alternatively, pick the show up and put it back on the road again! Thanks a bunch to: HLOVE, Cloisenne, fard12dr, biskittens and SheRese5 for those lovely comments. You guys ROCK!**

_They weren't there beneath your stare; and they weren't stripped 'til they were bare; of any bindings from the world outside that room- They Weren't There_

The nippy breeze of Domino City had its usual smoggy, petrol laden thickness to it, bringing the smells of street side cafés and Japanese grocery stores onto the passers-by. What did you expect from the duellists capital of the world? Rolling her eyes at the traffic that **would not** stop for a girl to cross the road, a mere task that would take a maximum of five seconds. She decided to walk up the remaining distance of the park to the next crossing where the lights would add a more simplistic answer to her campaign to travel to the other side.

Lined with ever-green trees that swayed gently from left to right in the wind, Aimi Park was a place that stood oblivious to the car horns and mad throng of pedestrians that the city had to offer it. It lived to its name to; it was beautiful and secluded, rarely attracting any attention other than that of young couples looking for a quiet place in the city, unlike Domino Park. As always, it was practically empty when she re-entered the park, except for one or two pigeons which fluttered away nervously when she came within their 1 meter safety perimeter.

_Or maybe something else is driving them away. _She dropped her eyes to the path; Zero's death had given her an empty place inside her heart. She had so wanted to keep him away from the dangerous boy, but her carelessness had gotten him killed. Maybe her aura of hatred and despair had emptied the park of all the happy couples that sometimes roamed there.

_No, no, no. That's in the past Kisara, nothing you can do about it now. Think about Pythagoras, think about maths._ Pushing the button into the traffic light, she forced her mind to think about triangles and equations. She crossed the road with twenty odd other people, pushing past her sides in their haste to return to work. A sudden push from behind sent her lurching into a large congregation that had formed on the other side of the road. Her mind snapped from complex mathematical calculations to stopping herself from falling into the pavement.

"Are you OK?" someone asked her. She hadn't felt herself smack onto the concrete and she couldn't feel any pain coming from her limbs or head. Nodding she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to face the stares of the congregation that were burning into her back. "Then get the hell off my abs" snapped the man underneath her. Her eyes flew open in an instant, meeting the cold glare of cobalt eyes icily staring into her face.

Yelping slightly at the awkward position that she had been put in, she rolled off of his body and stood up. The congregation let out a collective gasp and a few girls that were standing behind her whispered to each other, letting out a low giggle.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man questioned her irritably. He had smoothly stood up and straightened his clothing in one, swift movement. "S-sorry sir, I fell, I was pushed on the crossing..." he muted her with his eyes, which captured her in their obvious anger, and his odd choice of clothing. Trench coat in spring, that was new, though she could see why he'd dress this way, with the chill in the air.

Then something on his trench coat caught her eye. On the end of a long line of studs was the KC logo, a silver emblem the size of a fifty cent piece was on the edge of his collar. "Mr. Kaiba! Are you OK?" a man in a black suit exclaimed, standing by the side of his employer. _A Kaiba? _Kisara's eyes narrowed at the tall brunette that she had fallen on. "Ewww... computer nerd germs" she mocked him, brushing herself off, hoping to annoy the man that had saved her from the hard ground. _That's what you get for being associated with KaibaCorp. You pathetic, weapon making loser. _

"Out of my way, clumsy" he spat at her, shooting daggers at the girl that was now spraying herself with an invisible can of something. Two men, almost identical to each other, from black suits to sunnies to hair colour, stepped forward blocking her view of the CEO. "Come on" he instructed harshly to the two bodyguards who left her to be at the heels of their employer in a second.

Like she was going to let a guy whose company had ruined her entire life get patted on the back from saving her from getting a few scratches. _Jerk._

**Just a note about the fifty** **cent coin thing. Since barely any of my readers are Australians I think that the size of the symbol on Kaiba's white trench coat is about roughly the size of the Australian 50c coin. I'm sorry if this confused anybody!**

**I wonder if she's ever going to get to that damn library? Definitely not next chapter!**


	4. Navman, Navman where for art thou Navman

**Hello again! Finally Kaiba's here! I hope I'm not updating to fast and that the story is rapidly going downhill. If it is... Please Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. If it isn't... REVIEW ANYWAY!**

**BTW! If you're getting confused between some people calling her Eve and some people calling her Kisara I'll explain later. Just try and live with the knowledge that they are the same person.**

**Thanks as always goes to: Cloisenne, fard12, biskittins, Jeraldine and miaou5 for those comments, they inspire me! (love the dress joke, I laughed haaaaard)**

_No of course you don't; Of course you don't; you say life is peachy; without me-Peachy_

_God Dammit, where the hell did the library run off to? _The large towers of Domino's business district was always alive and bustling with people making their way to and fro from the structures that quite literally scraped the pale blue sky.

Businessmen, clearly identifiable by their black suits and brief cases, snarled down at her like animals with their pug-like faces. Shooting her death glares when she stepped onto their chosen path for even half a millisecond. Not quite in the mood to have her will-power tested, due to her rather _**close**_ encounter with Mr. Sunshine, she stepped off the path onto the gutter, craning her neck to find an easy to reach back alley to slip away into.

Spotting her escape, she made a bid for freedom, ducking under limbs and weaving past bodies to get to the small, deserted alleyway. Save a few stray cats, of course. She made her way through the narrow path, lined by old brick walls and a few stray boxes added challenge and hazard to the course.

The other side was slightly more quiet, with only a few novelty stores and dentists dotting the street. Blinking in the sunlight she wasn't quite conscious of her surroundings, until a familiar, girly squeal jolted her back into the conscious mind-set.

"SARA! Omigod!"

A body collided into her side and she stumbled backwards a few steps to not fall over from the driving force of the person, who now held her tight around her shoulders.

"Hey Mana" Eve greeted happily, smiling into her friends shoulder. The taller, older girl stroked Kisara's back. She hadn't changed much, from what Kisara could tell. She was still tan with her usual messy brown hair. Suddenly the stroking stopped. "What is WRONG with your HAIR?" gaped Mana, holding a few strands of the once snow-white hair that was now a lighter-blonde colour. Kisara shrugged her shoulders, avoiding the questioning gaze of Mana's emerald green eyes, clearly distasteful of her decision to change her hair colour.

"Nothing! I swear just thought others might like a change of scenery." Mana rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows at her childhood friend, before lurching forward and grabbing Kisara's hand. "That is _so _it Kisara, serious girl chat time!"

Mana half pulled, half dragged a half-heartedly protesting Kisara across Domino and into a quaint little café on the edge of the business district. The café was modest and tastefully decorated with a few fake Picasso works and others of lesser known origin, all placed at eye height on soft, pastel brown walls. Separating two tables of four was a little mahogany table that was almost identical to the one Kisara was seated at, just smaller. It didn't boast an expensive and rich décor, but rather a messy spread of brunch menus that were encased in leather.

After placing an order for two strawberry milkshakes, Mana jogged back to the table, sliding into a seat parallel to Kisara. Tilting her head to one side, the brunette questioned the now-blonde with her bright, emerald green-eyes.

Taking the milkshakes from the waitress Kisara swirled the straw around in her drink while Mana sucked on her straw, still looking at Kisara.

After a long silence, Kisara gave into the pressure that Mana was putting on her. "What do you want to know?" she sighed at her friend, placing her chin on her palm. "Only... everything" said Mana, a smile gracing the beautiful girl's face.

"Well let's see, um, anything in particular?" asked Kisara, tracing circles into the table with her finger. "Yeah. Where are you living right now? What school do you go too? Did you miss me?" Mana questioned. Looking bewildered for half a second Kisara smiled and rolled her eyes "Slow down there, Usain" giggled Kisara. "I live in the apartments on the outside of Domino. I go to Domino High and... Of course I missed you hun" smiled Kisara.

Mana sat back in her chair, grinning at Kisara with smug satisfaction that she had managed to kidnap and interrogate her friend without much problems, in her mind anyway. "What about you, you got any questions?" asked Mana.

Thinking for five seconds, Kisara put her finger to her chin. "Yeah" she said, continuing to swirl her straw in her drink. "Know where the library is?"


	5. Suffering in the least

Hello readers! Last chapter got my visitor count past the 100 mark! Yay milestone! It makes me happy that people are reading this fic! Thanks to the lovely: Cloisenne, Jeraldine, SheRese5, Crisy, Nitrates Trot, LNDH not logged in, Biskittins and Natalie for the reviews and to the people who put this fic on their alerts list. Love you guys! I'm sorry for not updating. My evil teachers left me stacks of homework for the holidays and I've been smashing through that. I've also got a 'surprise holiday' next week so I'll probably get back into normal routine when the school term starts. Thanks in advance for your patience! Oh and somebody asked me to put this in to my chapters: I, so sadly, don't own yugioh, only the OCs and main ideas. Some of the plot follows the original story of seasons 2 and 3. I apologise heaps for any inconvenience

_Drop your defences and come; into my arms- All for believing_

As it turns out, Mana was about as clueless as Kisara when it came to the location of the library. They had talked for a lifetime and, what had once been sunny 4 in the afternoon had quickly turned into the darkness of 7 in the evening.

She stalked the streets alone. Mana had shouted something about 'mum killing me' before darting off into the crowd on the other side of the street, leaving Kisara alone. Feeling a sudden over-exposure to the who-knows-what of the night. She turned into Domino Square.

It was lit by the many buildings that towered over it, glowing gold in the inky black sky. Their private rays lit the centre of the square, which featured a none-too-subtle plant feature, green hedges and a dazzling array of flowers with colours on every spectrum.

A bland tune turned her attention toward a screen on top of the tower. It had been turned on and now pictured the blue KC symbol rotating against a silver background. The picture faded away and was replaced by a boy who peered down upon the people's faces like a dominant monarch.

"Domino City" he addressed the people with a bored tone, folding his arms over his chest. Furrowing her brow in thought she recognised the boy as the one she had crashed into earlier. _At least this screen accurately portrays his big head_, she thought to herself.

"May I remind you that the 'Battle City' tournament will be beginning at the end of next week." he paused, allowing 'his subjects' to collect their thoughts before moving onwards. "For those of you who are level 6 or up that have not yet received a dueldisk and still want to compete, you may still pick up your dueldisk at your closest major duelling store. Entries to Battle City will end on Saturday at 12 p.m. Details and rules will be given to duellists on Sunday at 7 a.m." he finished at that and the screen turned off again.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. Looks like I'm competing whether I like it or not. Other people had also blinked out of there daze and had started whispering and talking to each other about the tournament.

"I wonder what the prize is?" one brunette girl asked another girl clad in green next to her. "I'll bet its lots of money!" the other girl replied, excited pitch in her voice. "I'll finally prove I'm better than you!" shouted a black haired boy to the other guy next to him. "Nuh uh!" the boy shouted back, creating a furious argument between the two.

One couple caught Kisara's attention from the other side of the square. A boy and girl, their lips moving soundlessly to Kisara's ears. The girl had shoulder length brunette hair and blue eyes that looked worriedly at the boy next to her. He was clad in black leather and had the freakiest hair she had ever seen: Tri-colour spikes that added at least a foot to his total height.

A tingle went through her spine while she looked at him. An eerie, ghostly recognition of the teen. She suddenly felt a cold, piercing blade of ice stabbed into her chest. She gasped for air and fell to the ground as white filled her vision. "Miss! Are you Ok?" asked a nearby boy, who knelt down and sat Kisara up, letting her lean on his arm that was supportively around her shoulders. "I'm... Fine" she panted pushing herself into a standing position, pushing his arm away gently. She had gathered a small crowd, all looking upon her with shock. She pushed through them and ran off into the night, leaving their gaping mouths behind her.

As she ran in the general direction of home she worked on her poker face. She knew that showing her emotions, her vulnerability, to her step-father would be suicide in the least. She knew she would earn a few cuts for coming home late but also to have not asked to leave. She couldn't tell him she had a friend or he'd murder her, quite literally. She knew what had happened to her in the square. It had been a flashback. Trigger by an image, by the boy. She had felt multiple 'memories' of someone that used to look like her. She walked up the staircase to the apartment and, sucking in a deep breath, she opened the door.

"BITCH!" shrieked the man from the other side of the room. He had moved from the couch to the door in a matter of seconds. His face was red in anger and his white vest had lots of grease stains on the front. He had been drinking, his eyes were bloodshot and he held an empty beer bottle in his hand. He pulled her off the ground by the collar of her shirt, hitting her twice in the hip. She winced and rolled her head back. "Where have you been?" He roared at her, looking up at her. "the library, father" she muttered innocently. He smashed the glass bottle against the table in the hallway "Why are you so late then?" he sneered threateningly, placing the sharp glass against some of the pale flesh of her stomach. She squeezed her eyes tight shut and said "I have lots of homework, father" her speech didn't falter despite the state of terror that she was in. The man sliced the glass across her stomach. , peircing skin and old scars. She let out a soft whimper before he dropped her, letting her fall to the ground with a heavy thud. "If you're coming home late, don't come home at all!" hissed her foster father, before turning back inside the house to slump back on the couch again.

She limped back to her room; the pain in her hip was driving her insane. She fell onto her seat and opened her bag. She still had that god-damnable algebra homework. She searched her desk drawers for her pen, rediscovering the dueldisk in her bottom drawer.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled, slamming the drawer shut and putting her head on the desk and letting herself cry, hot, sad tears. "Stupid KaibaCorp" she whispered to herself through the pain. "Stupid, stupid KaibaCorp"

Ah yes, a navman. A navman is a gps, a locator that can lead you to basically anything. So I put a Romeo and Juliet/ I have no-sense of direction joke in the chapter name. Sorry about the confusion!


	6. High School

**Guess who's been freed! Me! Now I'm back with the newest chapter of Please, Thank You and Your Welcome. Thanks heaps to SheRese53, Miaou5, Pless, MackenzieMedica, Biskittins, Wa and Mr/Ms. Unknown Person that I don't know or do know but don't know at the current time... was that you Steven? Also thanks to everyone that put me on their alerts list.**

**The dreaded disclaimer that you don't have to read: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (wish I did!)**

_Just lay it all down; put your face into my neck and, let it fall out- Nightminds_

She woke the next morning with a crook neck from sleeping on the desk all night. She opened her eyes and blinked at the sideways view of her room, cheek resting against the warm wooden desktop.

Though she had little memory of what had happened after she had let her emotions get the better of her, she found that her homework had all been done, and that she had already packed it into her little black shoulder bag that was by the door.

She got up from the desk, standing and pushing the chair out of her way with her foot. On top of her desk were a few sketches of miscellaneous things: Mana, Kuribo and... the Kaiba boy. She picked it up and examined his profile.

He was as he had appeared to her yesterday, white trench coat, black pants and long sleeved shirt sporting multiple belts to his thighs and arms. His face was stony and set to a light frown, such a frown that a mutual person would wear, and his hair was slightly windblown. He was shaded with the lead pencil, which had been rubbed with her fingertips to produce extra effect.

_That's disgustingly good _she thought to herself, wondering why she would bother drawing someone like him. Her memory of him had been strong enough to recall his every feature but she could never remember paying so much attention to him.

Stuck in deep thoughts her eyes lazily glided to the time flashing in read on the alarm clock. 7:45. _Damn it all! _She leapt into action, pulling her school uniform out of the wardrobe and throwing it onto the bed. She pulled some knee-high socks out of her drawer and put her brown leather shoes next to the bed.

She slid her shirt on and buttoned up the middle part quickly, missing a few, she pulled the orange jacket over her shoulders, not bothering to stick her hands into the sleeves. She picked up the orange bowtie and tied it expertly around her neck and pulled her skirt on buttoning it on the side.

She flopped back on the bed and pulled up the socks, and brown leather shoes. She scraped the open drawing book into her bag with a few lead pencils and a rubber closed inside, and chucked her duel deck in the side pocket, for boredom relief.

She had gotten to school before she had even realised that she was moving, getting out of the house was usually a task within itself, what with having to dodge the littered pizza and beer bottles and dodge the ogre under the bridge. Despite this it was surprisingly easy, today he had been in a drunken sleep and hadn't roused when she had left at full pelt.

The school gates looked incredibly evil this morning. The dark gates loomed with, what looked like a dark desire to swallow her with its gaping jaws. Quickening her pace she entered the large school tower building and slid sideways into her desk, dropping her school bag on the floor.

She pulled her drawing book from her bag and placed it on top of the desk, unfurling it and letting both pencils drop to the floor when she opened it. She leant down and picked them up with one hand. Setting one next to her upon the desk she twirled the other in her right hand, she drew a line, curving it until it looked like a half-decent chin, and drawing another to join to make a head.

She drew slender eyes, and eyebrows faced slightly downwards, his expression was unfriendly, his mouth turned slightly downwards in anger. She worked on the hair next, falling neatly to frame his face, yet slightly messy at the top.

"I knew it, you're a fangirl" she jumped slightly at the bland tone emanating from the other side of her desk. She slammed the book closed and turned a scowl in the direction of the interruption.

Standing, he had to be around a metre and a half tall, which was _tall, _his school uniform was slightly larger than his thin figure, and his cobalt blue eyes had moved from her drawing and were now focused on his desk. "You?" She asked, giving away her surprise in her tone facing him. "Yes clumsy, me, now... get off my row" she was slightly taken aback by this but set her mood to angry, "Your row?" she asked him, this was the row she always sat on in class, and he had never actually been there to own it. "Yes, get off it, NOW" he commanded, pointing to a seat in the middle of the classroom. "I can't sit there, Natsumi sits there" she objected, leaning back in her chair and re-opening her drawing book to a fresh page. "Natsumi? Pfft, okay, what about there" he said, indicating to another seat on the side of the classroom. She gave the spot a fleeting glance and shook her head, pulling her duelling deck out of her bag. "Can't, that's Taio's".

He looked both bewildered and angry, "Alright fine, I don't care WHERE you sit just sit somewhere that isn't on MY row!" he shouted, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "It's not your row, what's your claim to all five desks besides your ego?" He rolled his eyes and slammed both hands on his desk. "Alright, sit there if you must, but honestly, don't get used to this." He rubbed his temples and she sunk down in her seat, grinning contently (and spitefully).

She pulled the top card from the deck, sliding it out and holding it in-front of her face to examine it. "Huh" she said placing it on the desk and starting to sketch it. She snuck a glance at the Kaiba, he had his head in a book and was angrily glaring at the pages of 'Thus Spake Zarathustra'.

"So..." she began casually not looking up from her drawing book but smiling at the Dark Magician Girl she was drawing, "destroyed anyone's lives recently?" He turned the page and feigned ignoring her, so she continued "I'll take your silence as a yes, OK then, bomb or guns?" He jumped slightly and looked up at her, eyes widening, "What do you mean?" he asked her flatly, hiding his shocked expression with a frown. "What do you think I mean? You're a Kaiba" he threw an enraged look at her, "For your information, clumsy, KaibaCorp hasn't had anything to do with warfare for the past 7 years" she shook her head and turned away from the Dark Magician Girl "Is that so, Mr. Kaiba? What made the evil CEO change his mind?" she was in front of him now, both hands, balled into tight fists on top of his desk, he shrugged his shoulders at the tension and went back to reading his book. "I'd say suicide" he replied, flicking the page over again.

She staggered back a few steps and leant heavily on the desk parallel to his. "He's... dead?" she asked him, shrinking slightly with relief and fright, he half nodded and then looked up at her, confused "Last time I checked, where have you been living for the past 7 years, under a rock?" he said sarcastically, she sighed and shook a little, "No, an orphanage" she said quietly, walking back over to her desk.

She was about to sink to the seat when a hand caught hers lightly, giving of a little bit of warmth to her, she looked over to him. His serious cobalt eyes were giving her a rare look of, sadness? He dropped his hand almost immediately and looked back at his book, erasing the emotion on his face that had been present a moment before.

She sat in her seat and buried her face in her arms, hiding the pink twinge in her cheeks, the foreign emotion was creeping into her brain. _Keep it together, Kisara _she thought quietly, sucking in a brave breath and continuing her drawing.


	7. The First Attack

**HI! It's me again. Thanks to SheRese53, Hopelessmine, Lauren McBing, Cloisenne and Miaou5 for reviewing! This chapter also thanks to the people who have added this story and me to their alerts list! It really does mean a lot to me.**

**Please review! It helps me know that you guys are reading my story and have some feed back to give me, I really do try to put the stuff you guys ask in my fic... Oh and I have been writing a one-shot vase-shipping fic so keep your eyes open for that if it's what your into. I'm still thinking of a title so I'll let you know what I've decided to call it.**

_Now doesn't that sound familiar? Doesn't that hit to close to home? Doesn't that make you shiver, the way things could have gone?- Scar_

She had remained relatively silent through-out the duration of 1st and 2nd period. Answering the odd question here and there, as rarely asked by the teacher. She had handed in her maths homework with the class, she had heard Jonouchi's berating for not handing in his homework on time just like the rest of the class, but she didn't really feel with it.

In fact, she barely noticed when Seto gave her a sideways glance during geography, a questioning glance, she had simply ignored it and they had both returned to work and, by the time that lunch had come around, that had been the extent of their interaction.

She sat under the oak tree, as she always did, drawing in her book. Kuribo was smiling happily at her from the page on her left, his little smile hidden underneath tufts of messy brown fur that flecked out in different places. He floated next to a little girl she had met a long time ago, Sayuri, her name was, clutching a small brown teddy.

A shadow was suddenly cast over her book and she looked up to the cause. The Kaiba stood there, leaning against the tree, his arm folded over his chest. He glanced around for a second and then crouched down near her "How do you know about KaibaCorp's weaponry?" he asked her staring blankly at the book in her lap. She just shuffled her feet over and turned away from him. He bit his lip and then asked her a second question "How do you know about Gozaburo Kaiba?" she shook her head, letting a few stray tears fall onto the paper. She wiped them away aggressively and smeared them on the page, letting them leave a smeared trail.

He sighed and rolled so that his back was on the tree "Where's your lunch?" he asked her, concluding that a change of subject was well due. "I can't afford it" she said miserably. He smiled "She speaks!" he chuckled darkly and then looked to her "Do you want me to buy you lunch?" he asked her. Her head turned to him so violently that she was reminded painfully of her crook neck. "No" she winced slightly.

Sighing he picked up the black bag that sat next to her feet and swung it up onto his shoulder. "Hey!" she yelled in alarm closing the book with the pencils inside. He stepped back leaving a good gap between them, "If you don't have lunch with me I'm holding your bag hostage indefinitely" he said over his shoulder, before walking through the double glass doors into the cafeteria area.

She ran after him and burst through the doors, flicking her face from left to right scanning the crowd for him. He was already sitting at a table and placing her bag on the ground next to the seat parallel. She had dashed over to the table and sat down next to her bag, snatching it up and showing her drawing pad inside.

He placed a bento in front of her and one in front of himself. She blinked at it and shook her head, creasing her eyebrows into a questioning frown. "Why do you have to bentos?" she asked him, pulling the paper off the neatly wrapped box. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile before he answered "My brother forgot his, I _was _going to drop it off but he's got enough money to take care of himself" he answered, not unwrapping his lunch.

She flicked the chopsticks that had been neatly placed on top around her fingers and started to chow into the arrangement of sushi that had been put into its own little compartment of the box. She stopped when she could feel his eyes on her and she stopped eating. "I thought you looked hungry" he said amazed at how much she had wolfed down in 2 minutes, "I haven't eaten in 2 days" she replied and placed the chopsticks on the desk beside her.

He shook his head and pulled a laptop from his briefcase. He formed a screen between the two of them and, deciding by the way he was frowning at whatever things were appearing to him on-screen, he was far to intent on work than watching her eat at a million miles an hour.

She picked up the chopsticks again and ate the remaining steamed rice. She put the chopsticks back onto their resting place on top of the box and leaned back into her chair. He was typing something out on his computer, frowning at the very long document he was typing.

She simply tapped her fingers on the desk a few times before she pulled out her duel deck and shuffled it a few times. He stopped what he was doing and craned his neck around the laptop screen to see what she was doing.

Her eyes flicked up to his for a second, momentarily capture in his blue eyes, and then fanned them out, holding them face-down so that neither of them could see the images. "Pick a card" she asked him extending her wrists forward a little so that the splayed out cards were easily within his reach. Rolling his eyes he pulled the card from the middle and looked at it.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on him. _I seriously don't have time for petty magic. If that report isn't done now, I'll have to postpone Battle City for another week. _She fluttered her eyes open and nodded "Get back to your report, I can wait, Battle City can't" she said folding her arms on the desk and rested her head on her forearm.

He shook his head and furrowed his brow, she simply shrugged her shoulders lazily and he continued working. Clicking and tapping the keys she could tell she'd sidetracked him from really being into his work.

The bell caused his fingers to stop and hover over the keyboard momentarily, snapping him out of his trance, before he harshly slammed down the lid, and stood from the desk. She mirrored this action and picked her bag up off the floor, following him to 5th period English class.

Suddenly there was a stinging pain behind her eyes. She cried out in pain and held her face in her hands, collapsing to the floor. "Clumsy! Are you OK?" said asked in alarm standing at her side.

She could barely hear him, all she could see was a shadow.

A shadow with red eyes 


	8. Please

**Hello everyone! It's TUHBT here and you're STIIILLLL reading Please, Thank You and Your Welcome cause you're just plain awesome like that. I'm sorry this took so long to update, things came up, I got sidetracked blah, blah bull-crap. Thanks to biskittins, lesnuitsdhiver, McD, MackenzieMedica, Cloisenne and hoplessmine for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**Still yet to publish that vaseshipping fic. I have to find away to get the blasted thing off of my IPod without it looking weird, cause every time I do it looks weird and there are chunks missing for some strange reason.**

**Keep on reviewing! I read them religiously every morning rather than reading the newspaper like a normal person, it makes me happy that you guys like reading this fic.**

_Give me my dream and give me a scene, where you have a past of which you are clean; Oh, give me a lie- Casualty_

She was lying on a grassy overhang, with a panoramic view of an ocean stretching far and wide underneath. Thunder was rumbling in the distance, but where she lay was only hinting a breeze, with long, un-cut grass tickling her arms.

The clouds continued to growl angrily, rumbling loudly so that the deep sound shook her. She stood to look at the view around her. It was a very pretty landscape, with a few daisy's poking there little white petals out from behind the wild grass.

She recognised this place, ever vaguely but still remembered it. The only other time she had been in such a place was when she had been 10 years old, and she had been wishing for someone to talk to. She had opened her eyes to a place that, even though it was lonely, was a beautiful and peaceful serenity.

She felt something beside her, but didn't turn until it spoke. _Why are you lying to yourself? _She felt it move, smooth and warm, away from her. She turned to it, sucking in a deep breath before answering. "I am not lying, no, I am protecting others" she answered with a nod, as if reassuring herself that this was true. _No, you're running away, there isn't anyone that you have to protect. _Kisara shook her head to correct the beast and opened her mouth to reply.

_No, don't argue. We are the same person, thus, you can't hide anything from me. _It replied wisely, making her stiffen in sudden realisation and bow her head in shame and defeat. The beast adjusted itself on the grass and stretched out two wings that gleamed white, previously hidden behind a strong, lean body. She slid herself beside the beast, looking toward the open sky.

The purple clouds gave out a crack and a bolt of red lightning hit the ocean beneath. "Why lightning?" she asked the beast. It blinked its clear blue eyes and turned to her, _I did not put this here, child, I do not know where this is from._

Kisara stared into the creature's eyes for a moment, and then broke the tension by turning back to face the sea. "Who put it there then" The creature let out a loose breath that resembled a sigh and wrapped her in its wings placing her in darkness and shielding her vision. _Little child, I was hoping you knew..._

"...umi..."

"...e Tatsumi..."

"EVE TATSUMI!"

Kisara opened her eyes and wearily looked around, finding her eyes to wonder over the faces of her class mates on their own. A teacher knelt by her side with a nurse flanking the other, her slender hand placed on Eve's forehead. "Eve Tatsumi, can you hear me?" the teacher called to Kisara, Her brown eyes full of worry.

"Yeah I can, I'm fine" Kisara replied irritably, a light throbbing pain appearing in her skull. She placed her hands by her sides and pushed herself into an upright sitting position, rubbing her temples to reduce the pain. She stood up and leaned a hand against the table to support her weight. The teacher was in the middle of shooing people to classes and the nurse had an arm around Eve's back, supporting her gently.

"I assure you miss, I'm fine" Eve repeated, brushing the nurse's hand away lightly, and looked around for her bag, "I believe that one of your classmates took it and put it in your locker, can you come with me please?" the nurse asked politely, gesturing to the door. "No, I don't want to, I-I have to go home"

The nurse stood with her mouth open as Kisara teetered slightly, and then left the room, heading down the corridor towards the locker room. She stumbled clumsily down the hallway, once or twice tripping on the non-existent hazards before crashing into the steel doors.

She lent heavily on the doors adjacent to her locker, letting out a heavy sigh and composing herself before entering the combination to the locker and snatching her little black backpack from the shelf, holding it tightly against her chest as if she were cradling a small child or lost teddy bear, before unzipping it and peering inside, making sure that its contents were there as they had been left.

"Are you Ok?" a hand fell on her shoulder gently, pushing her around with that hand to face him. She ducked her head out of the way of his cobalt eyes and dodged under his arm, walking swiftly away. He quickly turned and snatched her arm back, gazing fiercely into her eyes. She tugged her arm from him and crinkled her nose "I'm fine, just leave me alone" she scowled at him and then continued walking away from him, leaving him standing in the hallway, dumbfounded.

He jogged and caught up with her, matching her stride "What happened to you?" he asked worriedly. She turned abruptly down the hallway, but he took long strides and caught up to her with no problem. He grabbed her with both hands, tightly so that she couldn't escape. "Look, would you just tell me what's wrong, please?" She sighed in defeat "I-I don't know, something's wrong and I-I don't know what it is" he held her at arms distance from him.

She wiped her eyes and looked away from him in shame, instead turning to look at the archway to the next corridor. Just inside was a head of ash black hair, turning and walking away.


	9. An Early Christmas Present Gone Wrong

**I'm sooooo sorry it's late (by a day) the unforeseeable happened... MY BETA WENT ON HOLIDAY =( so here it is edited by yours truly, with probably a million more errors than usual. Domo arigato: NitratesTrot, biskittins, xoThrottlexo, lesnuitsdhiver, SouJae and Alynna for the reviews!**

**And for those of you who didn't see my updated author's note: My vaseshipping fic is out and is named "Just Thinking You're Special" Check it out and review it if ya want to! (Advertising my work 'cause I'm a low-life =D )**

_Maybe I'm just living out the same old stories in and out; But you know that don't make it easier- Drowning_

"That hair, that hair" she thought aloud, pacing the small length of her bedroom to her bed, throwing her black bag beside her desk and falling on the bed. She thought for a long time, eventually just rolling back over to face the inside of her room.

A small silver box caught her eye, as it sat innocently atop her bedside table. It was wrapped with a light blue ribbon and had a post-it-note stuck to the top '_Don't Kill Me! =)_' was scrawled messily on it with black pen, with a scruffy arrow pointing to where the ribbon had been tied into a bow. Shaking her head with a smile on her face she undid the bow and peered inside.

A silver necklace was inside place neatly on top of the pillow with three charms dangling from it: A magic wand with a pink star on top of it with the name _Mana _written in pretty writing on the wand handle, a little silver dragon with blue eyes, the name _Kisara _written on the tail and a miniature duel monster card.

Kisara took the necklace and put it on, so all three charms lay comfortably in the middle of her neck. She giggled as she put the lid back on the box and examined the necklace against her skin in the mirror, rubbing the charms with her finger-tips and sliding them around on the chain. "So... you like it?" asked the usually cheeky voice that could only be Mana, as she sat in the window sill, sporting the same necklace in gold.

Kisara gave a barely audible 'eep' before turning around and pointing an accusing finger at her friend "Mana! What are you doing here? How did you know this was the right apartment?" she made her most convincing 'angry face' and put her hands on her hips. "I could probably smell your step-father from Egypt without much effort" Mana giggled, holding her nose and sticking out her tongue to emphasise.

Both girls began laughing and Mana moved from the window to hug her best friend, while Kisara returned the embrace and they held each other and laughed. "M-Mana" Kisara managed through giggles "I really have to get my homework done" Mana pushed her friend's shoulder lightly and laughed "Nerd".

Mana stepped back and located Kisara's bag on the floor, before nodding her head slightly. In an instant her eye's suddenly changed from pretty emerald green to purple, indicating the use of magic. "Mana what are you-" Kisara asked before cutting herself off and turning to where Mana was looking. Page after page of homework was flying from her bag and being placed neatly, completed, on her desk. "All done!" Mana sighed in relief and her eyes returned to their normal green hue, "Now that's two early Christmas presents so mine better be good!" Mana warned her friend half-heartedly giving Kisara a punch in the shoulder. Kisara smirked and shook her head "Thanks Mana" she sighed, smiling at the crazy girl.

"Naaaw, its fine. Besides, now we have more girl time!" Mana replied happily, launching herself backwards on the bed, before pulling herself in a crossed-legged position and beaming up at her friend. Kisara joined her friend, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed and looking at her friend, preparing herself for the onslaught of questions that would surely follow "So..." began Mana twirling the miniscule gold wand between her fingers, contemplating a question to quiz her friend with.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mana asked looking to Kisara, whose head snapped up so fast her neck could have broke. Kisara shook her head vividly and quickly, making sure that her friend got the clear message that she was still single, before she realised that she might be trying a little **too** hard to just be denying that she didn't have a boyfriend. Mana smirked knowingly and then pressed further "But you do like someone."

Kisara crinkled her nose and narrowed her clear sapphire eyes at her cheeky friend "No, I don't" she confirmed as believably as she could. Mana laughed and tickled her friend "Liar!" Kisara shrieked as Mana tickled her, begging her friend to stop the torture. Mana leaned back contentedly and smiled sheepishly "Then who is this Seto you're thinking of?"

Kisara shrieked and kicked her friend in the thigh. "Don't read my mind!" she scolded, crinkling her nose and frowning at her friend who rubbed her thigh and shrugged. "You fancy him! I knew it! I do admit he is very hot, bit of an ass though..." Mana trailed off as Kisara made to once again kick at her thigh.

Both girls froze as they heard thumping coming from the hallway, growing louder and louder as the source drew closer to her room. "It's the ogre!" Mana whispered, panic evident in her low voice. "Quick, hide yourself!" Kisara replied hastily, making for her desk and snatching a page of her completed homework and a pen. Mana nodded quickly and uttered a word under her breath, her eyes flickering purple for a split second before Mana's figure disappeared.

The door swung open violently and Kisara's step father charged into the room, grabbing his foster-child by the collar and pointing a broken beer bottle at her threateningly, "Who shrieked?" he commanded with a slight slur in his voice, his blood shot eyes filled with rage "M-me father" Kisara lied, hiding the terror in her eyes by shutting them, anticipating the slap that met her left cheek in an instant.

She fell to the floor with a groan and placed a hand gingerly to the tender, red cheek. "Why did you shriek?" he asked waiting for her answer. "I-I kicked my toe on the chair father, rather hard" she stammered, tears stinging her eyes.

"Well don't be so, clumsy next time" her foster parent slurred, stumbling out of his daughter's room towards the kitchen. Mana materialized above her friend immediately after the crude man had left, placing a hand on her shoulder supportively "I'm sorry, Sara, I'm so, so sorry"


	10. Introducing the 'Dark'

**Hello Everyone! Chapter 10~ Man, you've been reading this for a looong time! It really means a lot to me when I read my story stats and find new reviews, alerts and sky-rocketing hits on this fic. Thanks for sticking by me all this time, especially- Cloisenne, SheRese53, fard12, biskittins, miaou5, NitratesTrot, MackenzieMedica, Hopelessmine, lesnuitsdhiver, SouJaE and all the anonymous reviewers that always light up my day! **

_So take my hand; Come on let's fly- Falling_

"I'm fine Mana, please stop fussing" sighed a very annoyed Kisara as her friend prodded and peered at the red mark on her friends face, indicating the impact of a hand across the girl's left cheek. Kisara pushed Mana's finger away from her face gently and moved from the ground to her bed.

"Why does all the bad stuff happen to you?" Mana whined sitting next to her friend on the bed and placing a comforting hand around her waist "When's it my turn to get some action, Dammit?" Mana finished, flashing a grin at her friend in an attempt to get the smaller girl to laugh, successfully. Kisara let out a small giggle and sighed, leaning her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Sara, I did come here for another reason" Mana started suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the duo as they sat together. Kisara blinked wearily before answering the girl with a questioning "Mmm?" Her friend shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable with what she had to say next, causing Kisara to lift her head off of her friend's shoulder and looking into her eyes inquisitively.

"It's about the, err, the 'Dark'" Mana said awkwardly, fiddling with her shirt. Kisara recoiled slightly, taken aback by the mention of the elusive group. The 'dark' was a group of repulsive and treacherous beings that lurked in the shadows. They were commonly humans with the ability to use magic and summon their Ka from the recesses of their souls. Kisara had not come in contact with the dark for a long time and the thought of having to fight them once again was a terror that she had not realised was still present in her mind.

"The academy, they want you back so that they-" "No" Kisara cut her off with her blunt answer, looking at the girl, seriousness written clearly in her deep sapphire irises, "No, I will not fight them, I will not be used as a tool" Kisara concluded folding her arms defensively over her chest. Mana held her best friend's hands and pleaded, "Please Kisara, it's a matter of life and death here, not to mention the fate of all of us."

Kisara sighed and pulled her hands away from Mana's staring out at the window where her friend had emerged a few hours ago. "Mana I... I don't want to go back to the way things used to be, I mean, call me crazy but... I'm having a better life here than I ever did at the Academy and besides, I haven't used my magic or released Blue-Eyes in a long time, I'm basically useless..." she trailed off and stared out the window, breathing calmly.

Mana dropped her eyes and sighed at her friend, who had clearly spaced out. "Think about it, please? We need you, Kisara." Mana sighed.

When Kisara turned to her friend she had disappeared, leaving Kisara to get changed for bed. With her PJ's on she began to brush her hair in the mirror, combing the long light gold locks and staring intently at her reflection. _Kisara, this isn't you _she thought to herself, tossing the brush aside and tying her hair back into a ponytail.

Kisara woke the next morning to the sound of buzzing on her alarm clock, indicating that it was 7:00 in the morning and requesting in digital code that she'd better hurry up and start getting ready for school. She snapped her hand down on top of the annoying machine and sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes and tossing the doona off of her legs.

She trudged out to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread, smearing strawberry jaw on top and biting into it, tasting the sweetness of the jam touch her tongue. It felt strangely refreshing and new, _contrasting greatly to the bitterness of my everyday life_ she thought to herself, smirking at the poetic line.

She walked to school slowly, getting out of the house at 7:30 gave her plenty of time to enjoy the scenery on the way to school. She barely noticed the approach of two girls on either side of her body, who stayed silent as they flanked her until Kisara snapped her head up to look annoyed at the two girls.

"We-we recognised you from class! You're name is... Eve Tatsumi, right?" The taller girl clarified. She was pretty, with hazelnut brown hair that framed her face and hung to shoulder height. Her eyes were blue, lighter than Kisara's but welcoming. In fact this girl reminded Kisara a lot of Mana...

"Miho wants to talk to Eve too!" protested the girl from the other side. This girl stood at the same height as her friend with blue locks that cascaded down her body to her waist. Kisara attempted to shrug off her new acquaintances. "Wait, wait, wait!" the hazelnut haired girl cried out, grabbing Kisara's arm gently "We haven't formally met. My name is Anzu Mizaki and this is..." Her friend jumped on Anzu's arm, glee filling the girl's chocolate brown irises "Miho Nosaka! We're in the same drama class!"

Miho extended a hand toward Kisara, who simply stared at the gesture until Miho's hand disappeared from her line of vision. "Pleased to have met you, now if you'll excuse me..." Kisara sidestepped the two girls and continued to walk off into the distance, leaving Miho and Anzu to exchange a look of both perplexed and concerned natures.

Kisara walked into her homeroom class and threw her black bag to the floor and sat at her desk, turning to see if Kaiba had bothered to show up yet. Finding his seat empty, she turned back to the front of the class to see the teacher walk into the room, an excited grin on her face.

"Everyone, attention please!" the teacher called loudly, stopping students playing card duels and last-minute homework. "We have a student from Osaka Sentaku Wado Acedamy here observing this class for a week, please make her feel welcome"

All eyes turned to the student that walked into the door, and the minute she did, Kisara's head hit the desk with a barely audible "bang"

Because the girl who had walked in, wearing her black school blazer and dark blue skirt, was Mana.


End file.
